


Pillaged on My Terms

by WolvenHighblood



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pillaging but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHighblood/pseuds/WolvenHighblood
Summary: “Are you a betting man Leonhard?” The ashen one had approached him in the shrine, he appeared a bit more often since she had claimed the full red eye orb out of boredom, yet it was still a rarity.“Depends on the terms.” The two didn’t talk often, their ideologies simply didn’t match. Leonhard loved the feeling of dominating poor souls foolish enough to ember in unsafe places, whereas the Ashen One acted as a protector of those fools.“The loser must follow one command of the winner.”“Only one?” Leonhard let out a chuckle and readied his blade, “Well then, I’ll be sure to make it count.”
Relationships: Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard, Ringfinger Leonhard/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Pillaged on My Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and tired of reading fics where the Ashen One and Leonhard duel and he wins and pillages. I want to be pillaged on my terms.

“Are you a betting man Leonhard?” The ashen one had approached him in the shrine, he appeared a bit more often since she had claimed the full red eye orb out of boredom, yet it was still a rarity.

“Depends on the terms.” The two didn’t talk often, their ideologies simply didn’t match. Leonhard loved the feeling of dominating poor souls foolish enough to ember in unsafe places, whereas the Ashen One acted as a protector of those fools.

“The loser must follow one command of the winner.”

“Only one?” Leonhard let out a chuckle and readied his blade, “Well then, I’ll be sure to make it count.”

The Ashen One let out an exasperated sigh, “Not here you fool.” She grabbed his arm and led him out of the shrine and down to the cemetery where she had bested Iudex Gundyr.

When they had taken their places on the opposite sides of the cemetery, they bowed. Leonhard gave a proper bow, one Heysel would be pleased with. The Ashen One spoke as she lowered herself to one knee to show loyalty to the Darkmoon, “So cocksure Leonhard,” She looked him dead in the eye and rose quickly, “Let’s see if you’re as good as you think.”

She unsheathed her sword and gripped her white haired talisman. Leonhard ran to her going for the first strike and the Ashen One summoned a ball of Floating Chaos. He rolled and swung his sword, barely just too far back to hit. In his mistaken strike, Leonhard failed to dodge the first ball of fire. 

He quickly backed off, and aimed to dodge the remaining fireballs, not realizing he was backing up into the Ashen One’s lightning stake. Hearing the cackling of the charging miracle, Leonhard made the split-second decision to roll forward and strike. Luckily his risk paid off as her concentration broke and the spell fell to the wayside.

Both parties jumped back and circled each other as though this were a ballroom dance.

Leonhard let out a gruff, mocking laugh, “Really my dear, you rely too heavily on your magic.” He rolled forward, narrowly avoiding Dorhys’ Gnaw. Leonhard ran forward going in for another strike. Another strike and another taunt, though whatever words he planned to say quickly died as he speared by the sunlight she wielded.

Leonhard fell to the ground and the Ashen One pulled back, blood dripping from her new wound. She drank from her ashen estus flask while Leonhard recovered. The two were in bad condition, Leonhard needing only one more hit to win the battle. The pair circled one more, an interlude in their murderous waltz. With a unison nod, Leonhard rushed forward as the Ashen One forced a black serpent into the ground. 

Like with the gnaw, Leonhard attempted to dodge by rolling straight through the spell, though he misjudged how far back the serpent’s trail lingered and was hit in the end. As he staggered back, Leonhard was left without the time to dodge the chaos bed vestiges and bore the full force of impact, knocking him out of the fight for good.

The Ashen One sauntered to where Leonhard lay, she drinking from her estus flask. She rolled him onto his back with a nudge of her heels, and poured the golden liquid from her flask into his mouth.

After a few moments Leonhard opened his eyes, catching the Ashen One’s gaze watching the way her eyes crinkled as she gave him a mischievous smile. Leonhard moved to lift himself from the ground when a heeled foot pushed him back down.

“No need to move darling, you’re already right where you need to be.” The Ashen One bent down and straddled his upper body, placing kisses along his mask.

“Very well, what will you have of me?”

The Ashen One slipped his mask off, swatting away Leonhard’s hands when he moved to stop her. “You my dear finger,” she kissed him long and slow, pulling back only when she needed air, “Are going to eat me out.”

“Be lucky you were on my good side, or I might not have heard your murmuring.”

The Ashen One let out a chuckle as she moved upwards to straddle his face, “Be lucky I wasn’t dueling for proof or you wouldn’t have a good side.”

Leonhard licked a long, slow stripe along her pussy. Her thighs clamped down on either side of his head and Leonhard could faintly hear her moans as he tasted every part of the Ashen One. Leonhard circled his tongue around her entrance before briefly pushing in. He could feel her fingers tangle in his hair. Leonhard lapped at her clit, holding her hips in a bruising grip. She ground her pussy into his face as he sucked, her pleasure increasing with his following moan. 

“Oh Sweet Dark Sun! Leonhard!” The Ashen One came, juices flowing as Leonhard cleaned her mess. She panted and rolled off of the finger leaning on her arm as she waited for the world to cease spinning.

“While I appreciate the implication my dear, I do believe I’m more of a man than your God,” Leonhard chuckled, giving her a wink as he licked his lips of what was left.

The Ashen One let out an irritated sigh, shifting to her hands and knees, “You know Leonhard, I’m feeling rather generous today.” She reached a hand back and grabbed the flesh of one of her cheeks, looking back at him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk on her lips she spoke, “Now be a good finger and pillage me.”

Leonhard wasted no time, immediately jumping at the offer. He pushed two fingers into her sopping entrance, thrusting his fingers slowly. He pushed another in as the Ashen One’s moans crescendoed and her fingers left trails in the dirt below. She whined as he removed his fingers and Leonhard responded with a quick but firm smack to her ass.

“Gods! Just- Just get on with it Leonhard.”

Leonhard wrapped one arm around the Ashen One’s neck, putting her in a chokehold, “The rules were that you got to make  _ one _ demand of me.” Leonhard guided himself to her entrance, then placed a kiss to the side of her mouth as he fucked into her. What began as shallow thrusts quickly morphed into him fucking into her as rough as the position would allow. His grip around her tightening around her neck in intervals, threatening to cut off her air longer each longer than the last. He listened to the breaths forced from her lungs with each powerful thrust. 

“Good boy Leonhard!” The Ashen One dug her fingers into the arm wrapped around her throat, clawing at his duster. “Gods Leonhard! Fuck me harder you bastard!”

Leonhard flexed his arm, squeezing her throat tighter than before. He pushed her legs apart so her lower body was flushed to the ground and pulled her head back in a near painful arch of her back. His other hand gripping her hip with a bruising force.

The Ashen One’s once deliberate taunts and encouragement now reduced to mindless babbling. With one last cry of his name she reached back and pulled what little she could grab of his hair as she came for the second time, her walls clenching down on him, attempting to milk him dry. Leonhard’s thrusts grew rapid until his hips faltered and he spilled his seed into her waiting hole. He released her from the headlock and the Ashen One rolled and laid limp on her back against the dirt of the cemetery. 

Leonhard tutted and kissed her again, “My dear, look at the mess we’ve made.” He pulled back and raised her thighs over her shoulders to take his place between her legs once more, “I suppose I’ll have to clean this up lest your squire raise questions.”


End file.
